Senior First Aid (Senior badge)
The Senior First Aid badge is part of the Legacy badge set introduced in 2011. It replaces the retired Senior First Aid badge. Step 1: Find out how to perform triage In a major emergency, more than one person may be injured and need your help. In that case, you’ll have to perform triage to figure out the order in which you treat the injured. CHOOSE ONE: Interview emergency room doctors and nurses. Find out how they decide who to treat first when they have many people with injuries. Ask them to tell you how you could do the same thing, and, then, create a triage checklist to share with others. OR Take a first aid course. Find out through your Girl Scout council, the Red Cross, or a community organization that teaches how to prioritize care for multiple victims with different types of injuries. OR ' Talk to an emergency medical technician (EMT) or first responder.' Ask about an emergency situation they faced and how they decided whom to treat first in a situation with multiple victims. Ask them to tell you how you could do the same thing, and, then, create a triage checklist. More to explore Mock emergency drill. With the help of a medical professional or qualified first responder, organize a mock emergency drill for your group. You could stage the aftermath of a multiple-vehicle car accident, a building collapse, a major fire, or a natural distaste such as a hurricane or tornado. Assign some people to be victims and give them different types of injuries. Designate others to do triage and offer first aid. After you’re done, discuss how you did with your expert and find ways you could have improved your response. Careers to Explore: ''' * Military doctor * Pharmacy aide * Alcohol and substance abuse counselor * Dental hygienist * CPR instructor * Speech therapist * Day Care owner * Biomedical engineer * Nurse * Psychologist * Physical education teacher * Sleep technician * Public health educator * Medical illustrator * Social worker Step 2: Know how to help a head or neck injury Head and neck injuries require special care and can complicate CPR or rescue breathing. Find out about assisting a victim until help arrives, including how to avoid making the injury worse. CHOOSE ONE: '''Take a first aid course. Find one from the Red Cross or community organization that covers head and neck injuries. OR Take a lifeguarding course. Find one that covers head and neck injuries. OR Talk to a professional. Ask a doctor, nurse, or qualified first responder to show you how to care for head or neck injuries. Step 3: Learn how to use everyday object to make splints If you’re caught in a natural disaster or are in a remote location, you may have to improvise as you offer help to others. Research how to use common materials to make splints, then, do one of the activities below. CHOOSE ONE: Practice making splints at a meeting. Bring a variety of common materials – things you might have around the house or in your car – and set them up at stations around your Girl Scout meeting room. With your friends, divide into pairs and go to separate stations. Practice using the materials to make different kinds of splints. When you’re finished, share what was easy and difficult about the exercises. OR Ask an expert.'''Invite an emergency first responder to show you and your Senior friends how to make splints, then, take turns trying it out. Ask your guest to give feedback on how well you did and tips for making a splint in the middle of an emergency situation. OR '''Research how to make splints from everyday objects. Then, ask your family to help you practice the skill in real life. Notice which objects are easier to make into splints and which are the hardest. Ask your family to give you feedback about how well they think you did. Step 4: Recognize the signs of drug overdose and alcohol poisoning If someone has overdosed on drugs or had so much to drink that they’re suffering from alcohol poisoning, that person’s life could be in danger. Learn how to recognize the warning signs and how to care for the person until help arrives. CHOOSE ONE: Interview a police officer. Find one who often deals with teen drug an alcohol emergencies. OR Visit an emergency room. Interview a doctor, nurse, or EMT. OR Watch a presentation. Invite a qualified speaker to talk to your group by calling organizations such as Mothers Against Drunk Driving or Students Against Drunk Driving. Dr. Joshua A. Rocker, MD Dr. Rocker is a pediatric emergency room doctor at Cohen Children's Medical Center in New Hyde Park, New York. Board certifications: * Pediatric Emergency Medicine - American Board of Pediatrics/Emergency Medicine * Pediatrics - American Board of Pediatrics Academic titles * Assistant Professor, Donald and Barbara Zucker School of Medicine at Hofstra/Northwell Medical school * Albert Einstein College of Medicine Residencies * Montefiore Medical Center Fellowships * Steven and Alexandra Cohen Childrens Med Ctr of NY Affiliations: * Long Island Jewish Medical Center * Steven and Alexandra Cohen Childrens Med Ctr of NY * Northwell Health Physician Partners Step 5: Share your knowledge with others When you can teach what you’ve learned, you know you’re on the way to mastering a skill. CHOOSE ONE: Give a presentation to younger Girl Scouts. If they’re working on their First Aid badge, you may be able to help them complete a step by answering their questions. OR Talk to other teens. Tell them what you’ve learned about drug overdoses and alcohol poisoning. Offer tips on what they should do if they have to deal with an emergency related to drugs or alcohol. OR '''Share with your community. '''For example, you might volunteer to assist local agencies during a Disaster Preparedness Day event and to talk to community members about what you’ve learned. Additional Resources http://www.sccfd.org/images/documents/community_education/gsa_1st_aid_senior_grade_9_10.pdf Category:Seniors Category:First Aid Badge Category:Legacy Badges Category:Outdoors